


His stoic expression

by Angelamore



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha had a hard time and is switching to a new university in the middel of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His stoic expression

Samantha sat in the bakery watching the rain fall silently. The drops played a lovely music while she drank a coffee, as if she had all the time in the world. She had woken up early this morning, from some dream she couldn't remember being a nightmare or not. She blamed it on the stress of switching her university midyear. Moving, re-registering and rearranging her life had taken it's toll. But it had been her best opinion. There hadn't been many friends she left behind, not after what happened. They all believed him, and so had the police, branding her a liar for filling charges against sexual harassment. She had always been strong willed, but she was a living being too. Making a fresh start was her choice. The rector had been sad and relieved at the same time to see her gone. She had been a good student, but with her charge against his son he had been cornered. From what he told her the last time, and since he wrote her a letter of recommendation, she was sure he had been aware, that her accusations were real. Should it have been the first time something like this happened, she'd be surprised. One could only hope his “dady” would finally do something against it now.

 

An hour later she entered her new campus a second time, since registering and handing in the letter of her late rector. The building was still stunning, even more so since it wasn't covered in snow now anymore. It was to be spring soon, and the weather had gotten warmer. With all the rain the first flowers would bloom soon for sure. The main complex looked like it been taken out of the renaissance. The smaller annexes on either side of it were even more dainty, most likely build in the neoclassicism time. Still the parts fit together as if been planned from the same hand. The pillars made it look a bit like an old temple. Had Sam been religious she might have sent a small prayer into the sky, hoping for guidance in her new life. Instead she entered with her new schedule in her hand, starting the search for the right room. She was still early, but she didn't want to risk being to late just because she couldn't find her classroom.  
After a few minutes she saw the first person inside the building beside herself. He was male and had a bald head and hornrims. Thinking she had found one of the professors she called out: “Excuse me Sir!”  
She noticed her mistake as soon as he turned fully towards her. He didn't look any older than 25 winter, most likely even younger. His hair had to be a dark brown, if his brows gave anything away, was her first thought. The next one was less chaste. He had such full and kissable lips, she would like to see how they looked after she had kissed them thoughtfully. The moment her brain formed the thoughts she was horrified by herself. After all she had been through the last months, how could she even think of molesting someone else. At least she knew she would never act on these thoughts. Her only reassurance at that moment, as she blinked and came to an halt right in front of him. His blue eyes fixed on her as he frowned. It was as if he had witnessed her thoughts and disapproved. “Yes?”, his voice was as cold as ice while sounding annoyed.  
“Ow, I'm sorry. I just got lost and... never mind. I'll find my way.”, she was already turning around to leave when he reached out for her wrist. His hand was warm and gentle where his voice still wasn't. “Show me.” With that he took the paper from her hand. “This hallway to the end and left.” He pointed into the direction she came from and gave her a small nod of his, followed by a smile. Then he turned around and left her dazzled in the middle of the corridor.  
_Fuck. FUCK!_ , she ranted at herself inside her head. She wanted to know badly, how that smile would have looked like, if it had reached his eyes. She hadn't even started her first day and already had a crush on an unknown stranger. This would end bad. She knew it, since her crushes tended to blow up on her.

 

It took Sam 2 weeks to find out the bald-blue-eye -- as she called him in her head -- was named Solas Fen'Harel. His attitude was always as cold as she had seen the first time, and the smile she had been given at the end was something rare. He was branded a nerd in the whole university and most just called him “Chuckles”, what had made it hard to find out his real name without asking around. In the end it had been Varric, the name giver of said nickname, that had told her. Why he had chosen that name he kept hidden. Solas scowled each time Varric called out to him, but never missed to answer the question. They had known each other since freshmen and had formed a loose friendship. Most here were friends since then, but Varric made it easy for her. He had seen her in his literature class the second day and had just grabbed her, taking an instant liking to her. Introducing her to nearly everyone and telling her all the hilarious stories about the different people had helped a lot. She got told more than once to not listen to closely and never believe him. Cassandra even tried to free her of his clutches, but he had just followed spinning even more stories while wiggling his brows at the woman. In the end she had fled, leaving Sam and Varric giggling in the hallway. 

 

Another two months later she was sure she was over her crush. Sam and Solas had discussed history from time to time, his major, and with all his cold attitude she had started to ask herself how she had even taken a fancy to him. To some point it was cute, but his stoic expression he kept all the time gave her the creeps. She had tried to get him to be angry, to smile and even to cry, but he had remained the same, as if talking to a statue. Not even an army of wasps could get him to react any way but reasoned. Sera had told her she had stopped trying two years ago, and she was able to get everyone to go crazy. That meant Everyone but Solas, who would just clean up after her without blinking an eye.  
Tonight they would go out, all together, Varric had called in a fun night. He even had talked Solas and Cullen into coming. As much as she gathered, Cullen had ended up rather drunken the last time and did some things no one would repeat, but had them burst into a laugh every time someone mentioned the night. The poor guy went as red as a beet every time they reminded him. He was a bit shy and seemed to have a problem with his migraine from time to time, but beside that was a fine guy. She had been thinking about flirting with him for some time now, but had hesitated until now. This evening she wanted to change it, since it seemed a nice opportunity. At least Cullen smiled at her. He had that cute smirk, where his lip was split a bit by his scar. His attitude was a welcome change to Solas cold behavior. She still wondered why he had even joined in for this evening. Varric had been pleasantly surprised by his answer. She had seen it on his face when Solas had just nodded and asked for the time. 

Cullen was standing next to her, his back against the wall with a scotch on ice in his hand. They clicked their glasses against each other and smiled before taking a sip together. This far the evening was uneventful. Varric was off, showing his dance moves to the ladies, mostly to Cass, in Sams opinion, and Solas was his stoic self, plus a beer on the counter next to him. His hands like always behind his back and his eyes watching the others dance. He had rarely spoken at all until now. Cullen on the other hand had showered her with attention. Asking her about her life, her major and how she was settling in. He seemed to have a good day and even if he wasn't outright flirting with her, she was sure he would, if she gave him any hint is was welcome. Taking all her courage together she set down her glass next to Solas's and looked him in the eyes. She liked her dry lips and before he could react in any way turned back to Cullen.  
“Would you do me the favor of a dance? Varric already has so many partners and I would like to have one of my own.”, she smiled at him a bit sheepish and reached out for his hand. Cullen blushed adorable and cleared his throat before answering:  
“Since Thom denies dancing and Dorian is busy picking up Bull, I guess that only leaves me for the job.”, he tried to joke. “No offense Solas.”, he said a moment later realizing the other man was still there too.  
“Don't worry about him. He seems happy with just watching.”, the remark was made playful while she winked at Solas before pulling Cullen with her. “Watch all you want.”, she whispered to him, while passing. Somehow she had to kick him out of his normal attitude. And if she failed she could still spend a nice evening with Cullen by her side.  
Reaching the dance floor Sam took hold of Cullens second hand too and swirled around with him, showing of some sexy dance moves. Varric saw her and whistled over the music.  
“That's the spirit Sammy!”, he called out and laughed together with Josephine, who seemed a bit stiff but was obvious enjoying herself. Cass was all flustered and tried to sneak out of them at that moment, but didn't get fare, as Varrics attention was already back on her.  
Cullen took it as a offering to show off too. He dropped to the floor showing a Flare first followed by a Windmill and a Headstand. Then he got back on his feet and did a Flying Four Step. He was breathing hard afterwards, but all around them there were shouts of encouragement and whistling.  
“Wow Cullen”, Sam started at him wide eyed. “That was realy cool, I didn't know you breakdanced.” He laughed a bit breathless and got them out of the throng.  
“Just a hobby to show off. I need to keep myself fit and my body-control high for baseball, so it was a good training.”, he downplayed it on purpose but Sam had nothing of it.  
“My dancing is baby steps against that. It was exciting watching you.”, she laughed and whirled around on the dance floor a bit, while some swoon women closed in on Cullen to make their offers.  
“Seems like you got yourself some admirers.”, she winked at him and moved back to her cocktail, drowning it at once, ignoring Solas on purpose.  
“Had fun?”, he nearly startled her by suddenly talking.  
“Yes, I love dancing.”, was all she answered, still not looking at him.  
“And not jealous of the women that are all over him now?”, his voice was way to soft, to be his and Sam was sure Solas would never ask a question like that. Irritated she looked at him and noticed quiet a difference. His body was relaxed and his eyes glittered like those of a predator.  
“No, why should I. It's not Cullen I'm interested in romantically.”, she told him matter of fact, waiting for the reaction of this new relaxed version of Mister Stoic. Her nickname for him for the last weeks, as Varric's just didn't fit him in her opinion.  
“Is that so? I wouldn't notice. You seemed all over his the last hour.”  
Sam snorted and kept from answering.  
“The enlighten me. Who was the show for?”  
“If you need to ask I did a poor job from the beginning.”, she sighs and took the new cocktail the bartender had placed beside her. He leaned in and snatched her hand with the cocktail in it. Then he took a nip from the rim of her glass that was laced with sour sugar. He grimaced and shook his head.  
“How can you even drink that stuff.” She smiled and showed him how she did it, licking her lips afterwards. Every move was slow and seducing, every glance hot with need.  
“I wonder ..what your lips would taste like. What you would taste like on my mouth.”, a smirk was on his face, that made her heart skip a beat before she pressed herself slightly against him. When he didn't try to get away a smirk formed on her face too.  
“Don't you dare forget you asked for it, when you remember this tomorrow.”, she hissed at him as she grabbed his collar and yanked him down to kiss him feverish. She knew he was likely drunk, but it had only been two beer - as fare as she had seen - and she had drunken three cocktails already, each stronger than what he had likely drunken in total. Non of the others seemed to pay them any attention when they stayed like this for some time. Slowly dancing and rubbing against each other. Her hands clasped behind his neck and his loosely rooming on her hips.  
“You are so fucking petite and you always lure me to put my hands on you.”, his voice was a bit raspy and his hands couldn't find a spot to settle down.  
“I had dreams of this, some of which I awoke stroking myself to stay professional when I met you at the uni. You made it hard on me by purpose. But of course you had to flirt with Cullen, grinding against him. I wished it was me and then you look my into the eyes and dare me to be. You are a little witch.”  
“You talk to much. Shut up already and just do it.”, she told him and pressed herself stronger against him. “Why do you have to talk so much now, you never talk.”  
“Your wish is my command, honey.”, he dragged her with him into a less illuminated area and then out the door. The fresh air hit her like a wall and would have let her stumble if it had not been for his strong hold of her.

Dorian clapped Cullen on the back. “She was into Solas from the beginning, and you knew mate. Still sorry for you.”  
Cullen turned to his friend with a slightly sad frown on his face. “I got enough problems even without a girlfriend.” Then he got himself a new scotch and drowned it. “Let's get shitfaced until even you are a good opinion to get laid by.”, a big fat grin was back in Cullens face just from the look on Dorians face.  
“Now that's something I'm up to. Would never say no if one like you asked my Curly.”, Dorian wiggled his brows and they got themselves another round of drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on this in between "Always searching happiness" when I wanted something easier. I know the end is open, but for now I like it like that.   
> Edit 27.06: I made this part of a series today as I'm working on a second part that is related. I'll leave it up to you for now what the pairing will be.


End file.
